


Onstage Getdown

by sabinelagrande



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes to a head in the middle of a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onstage Getdown

Charles heard the problem before he saw it, the kind of hushed gasp going up over the crowd that usually meant someone had died messily or thrown down his instrument and stalked offstage. He waited for the cheer or boo to tell him which one it had been, but none followed. The music had stopped entirely, so Charles took a rare step and actually walked onstage, avoiding the pyrotechnics and lights. The band, minus Toki and Skwisgaar, had gravitated towards the drum set, and Charles followed.

"What, ah, what exactly is going on here?"

"I'd tell ya if I knew, dude," Pickles replied, climbing down out of the roller coaster drum kit rig.

"I was just singing," Nathan said defensively. "And suddenly Toki starts yelling at Skwisgaar. I mean, that's not weird, but this was angrier than usual."

"And then Skwisgaar just threw down his guitar and launched himself at Toki," Murderface added. "Scared the hell out of me. I missed my cue I was so scared."

Pickles snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that's why."

Charles broke in before Murderface could defend himself. "So now they're-"

"See for yourself, dude," Pickles said, motioning downstage.

Toki was on top of Skwisgaar, but it didn't last for long; Skwisgaar grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the floor, using his momentary advantage to shuck Toki's pants and underwear down around his knees. Toki didn't let him enjoy it for long, leaning up and biting Skwisgaar on the neck, hard enough that he hissed and swore. Skwisgaar retaliated by pulling him up and attacking his mouth, kissing him fiercely.

Not to be outdone, Toki stealthily slipped his hands between them, unbuckling Skwisgaar's belt and whipping it out of its loops; he looped it around his hand, smacking Skwisgaar on the ass with it two or three good times. Skwisgaar didn't let him get away with it for long, though, grabbing the belt away from him. After a lot of thrashing, he managed to loop it around Toki's wrists and pull it tight; it was a critical miscalculation, though, because the first thing Toki did was to hit him in the face with both hands. While he was still reeling, Toki overpowered him again, unzipping Skwisgaar's pants and grabbing his cock, jacking him off roughly.

Charles finally forced himself to look away. "Well," he said. "That's happening."

"I think we should leave them to it," Murderface said, crossing his arms. "We shouldn't interrupt."

Pickles gave him a look. "Really?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

He shrugged. "I just had you picked as a homophobe."

"I am so disappointed by your prejudice," Murderface said sanctimoniously, shaking his head. "If they want to act like a couple of dirty fucking fairies in the middle of the stage during the show, then that's between them."

Charles tapped his radio headset. "Number 3092, 203, and 2983, sweep the audience for recording devices. 759, rotate the Skwisgaar and Toki posters to the front of the merch. 5784 and 2093, close the-"

Pickles laid a hand on his arm. "You're not gonna close down the stage, are you?"

Charles frowned. "Of course I am."

"Millions of fans who, y'know, do whatever we say," Pickles pointed out. "That vote in Congress coming up next week, repealing the Defense of Marriage Act and everything..."

Charles now understood why he kept coming across TVs tuned to C-SPAN in Mordhaus; he shelved his curiosity and focused on the bigger picture. "We can, ah, leave them for a few more minutes. I think they're almost done, anyway."

"I need a drink," Nathan said, and he wandered offstage.


End file.
